Log shaping operations are known for lathe turning logs into relatively uniform circular cross sections. In a conventional method, logs are delivered in an axial direction through a cutter head that rotates about an axis. Cutters mounted within the cutter head are rotated about the axis and against the log to progressively remove material from the log as it is moved along. Large volumes of chips are removed during this operation. Chip removal is typically accomplished using a high volume, high pressure vacuum system connected by duct work to an intake housing situated adjacent the cutter head.
Chip collection vacuum systems are expensive, require a significant amount of power, and require periodic maintenance and repair work. A need thus arises for a simple chip exhaust system.
This need is filled by the present lathe cutter and chip fan in which the cutter and exhaust are combined in a single unit in which cutters and impellers are mounted to a common rotary portion of a frame. The cutters rotate about the workpiece, removing material in the form of chips. The impellers are mounted to the same rotary portion and therefor operate simultaneously with the cutters to produce an airflow that is effective to carry the chips in an airstream through a discharge and away from the cutters.
An objective of the present invention is thus to provide such a lathe cutter and chip fan whereby the same rotary motion of the cutter is used to produce a discharge airstream without requiring a chip removal vacuum system.
The above and still further objects and advantages will be understood from the following description which, taken with the accompanying drawings, describe preferred forms of the present invention.